The Prophecy of Three
by Firefur4114
Summary: Alex, Steve, and Mike go on a quest. An archer, miner, and builder must work together to complete the prophecy, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1 - Finding Out

**Chapter** **One - Finding Out**

Alex's POV

Alex stretched and woke up. She grabbed her bow. It was another normal day in Minecraftia. _I hope I find a village._ She thought. Alex rolled up her bedroll and put it into her silver backpack. Earth kids had something called 'inventories' but all she had was a pack. She started heading west, toward a forest.

Bad news: The forest was just a little gathering of trees. Good news: It belonged to a village! This was a large village, surrounded by a wall. There were iron doors on the wall, with no apparent lever or pressure plate. So Alex did the polite thing. She knocked.

A villager came to the door. "I come in peace." Alex said, putting her bow away. The villager nodded and pulled a lever. "Welcome to North Pinecone Village. Otherwise known as NPC Village." Alex nodded a thanks and set off wandering the streets.

She found a nice patch of grass to sit in and took off her pack. She had one piece of iron leftover from making her sword and iron tipped arrows, a few ink sacks and some fish. Someone might trade. She went to the library first. The Librarian gave her two books for five ink sacks. The books were Minecraftia History and Notch: The First Miner.

When she stepped outside, someone took one look at her, and gasped. "Y-you!" He gapped. "Your th-the one!" "Excuse me?" Alex replied, thinking the villager was crazy. "The one of the prophecy!" He cried. "What?" Alex said. "What prophecy?!"

Steve's POV

Steve came out of the mine dirty, dusty, and loaded with cobblestone. His house was right over the hill, halfway in expansion. He had fenced off all the mobs and put in water defense for endermen. His blue backpack was loaded with cobble for his new room. He quickly built the needed expansions and went into his house. It was steak for dinner.

After a good night's rest, Steve went back into his mine. There was a villager in his mine. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked the villager. "This is a private mine." "I know." The villager said. "Get out." Steve said. "Ok." Said the villager.

 _That's odd._ Steve thought. _There's not a village for miles around. And if that villager knew this mine was, well, mine, why'd he come in?_ Steve pondered on these thoughts as he mined. Suddenly, He caught a glimpse of shining blue. "DIAMONDS!" He yelled. When he mined all of them out, there were seven in all. It must've been a big vein.

When he got back up to his house, he made a diamond sword and a diamond cap. He looked at himself in some iron, and smiled. He looked awesome! He went into his room for some food. There was a surprise for him. "You!" He yelled. "What are you doing in my house?!" The villager was back again.

"You're the one." The strange visitor said. "The _one_?" Steve said. "Yes" The villager said. "The one of the prophecy."

Mike's POV

Mike had just finished repairing his house from a group of endermen. They had taken blocks from all over. Once he was finished, Mike stepped back to look at his large house. _I think I'm going to build a pool now._ He would need more cobble for the bottom and sides. Glowstone for lights.

If there was one thing Mike hated, it was gathering. Mining. He hated that there weren't just blocks at his service. He'd seen some Earth players. They had done something to get unlimited blocks. And they could fly. If he could have those abilities, it would be great.

Mike set off to the local mine. He had built a rail road to it from his house. Once Mike was down to the first level, he went into the shortest shaft he saw and started digging.

Mike's mind always wondered while he was mining. There was nothing to _think_ about as you dug out blocks. _Miners probably think about blocks_ Mike thought. _'What is around the corner?' one might think. I just don't care._

Mike came back to his house with a lot of cobblestone. As much as his green backpack could hold. Mike walked out to the back of his house and found a large space in his backyard. Perfect for a pool. He started digging. This is what Mike loved best. Building, thinking, creating new things.

Then he saw a flash of tan. There was a sign in his swimming pool. He picked it up. What it said was even weirder than where it was.

 _You are the one.  
Follow the path of the setting sun.  
You will find two to call a friend.  
And bring the prophecy to an end._

"What the heck?" Mike said after he read it. But for some reason, Mike believed the sign. He would go west! He would find two friends, and bring 'the prophecy' to an end!


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Up

**Chapter Two - Meeting Up**

Steve's POV

"What are you doing in my house again?" He yelled at the villager. He unsheathed his newly made diamond sword and lunged at the villager. But he was gone. "Wait!" Steve yelled. "What prophecy!" "Just walk toward the setting sun!" The villager yelled back. Steve still couldn't see the villager. "Fine. As long as you stay out of my house, mine, and head!"

Steve realized that if he didn't go west, the villager would haunt him forever. Steve grumbled as he packed up his stuff to go. Armor, check. Diamond sword, check. Lots of steak, bacon, and bread, check. 32 cobble, check. He put the food and cobble in his pack. He strapped his sword on his back and put on his armor. He was ready to go.

Alex's POV

The crazy villager grabbed her book. It was Minecraftia History. "Hey!" Alex said. The villager flipped to a page and gave it back. She read it.

 _The Prophecy of Three_

 _Three will go towards the setting sun  
The archer, the miner, the builder as one.  
_

 _The archer has a silver pack  
The skill for shooting a helpful knack  
A silver mark upon her head  
With a red roll for a bed_

 _The miner with a sky blue pack  
The chiseled cobble as his knack  
A diamond sword within his hand  
A mark of riches, a golden band_

 _The builder with a grass green pack  
The sky-high buildings as his knack  
In the sight of ender eyes  
And envies the only __one who flies_

 _To save the world for better or worse  
Underneath the white eyed curse_

Alex realized that she was the one in the prophecy. She had a silver pack. She was an archer. She had a streak of silver hair. And she had a red bedroll. Not a real bed. Alex was so stunned, she just sat there for a minute.

Mike's POV

Mike was on his way west. His green pack had food, water, and wood. If only he could fly. That would be so much faster. _I wish I could fly. Those Earth kids are so lucky!_ Mike continued walking with these thoughts in mind. Soon, he found a village. it was surrounded by a cobblestone wall. Not impossible, but unusual. He knocked on the iron doors. A villager came and opened it.

Mike walked toward the center of the village. He felt like there was someone there that he needed to meet. He found an archer girl. "Hi." He said. "Hi." The girl replied, staring into her book. "What's in your book?" He asked. "The Prophecy of Three." She said. "Oh." Mike said. "I've heard of that."

"I'm one of the ones in it." The girl said. "What?!" Mike yelled. "Ya." She said. "It's pretty amazing." "I came here following a sign. I think an endermen put it in my pool." "Wait." The girl said. "Are you a builder?" "Yes." Mike said. "Is you pack green?" "Yes." Mike said again. "Did you build sky-scrapers?" The girl asked, with increasing interest. "Yes."

Suddenly, and endermen appeared beside them. They couldn't move. "This is the builder from the prophecy." It said in a deep voice. "He is in the sight of ender eyes. Me." The endermen teleported away.

Mike just stared at the girl. "Hi." She said, "I'm the archer from the prophecy. My name's Alex." "My name's Mike." He said. Wether they liked it or not, they were now a team.


End file.
